Una historia de amor interrumpida
by DreamKat
Summary: Entre lágrimas y tinta, Sirius recuerda una bonita historia de amor, que fue interrumpida por la justicia de los dementores. SoNgFiC, OnEsHoT.


**Una historia de amor interrumpida.**

Hacía frío, mucho frío. Quizás fuese la humedad que se acumulaba en las celdas, y la ausencia de luz en aquel sombrío lugar; o simplemente fuese la sensación de vacío que llenaba las almas de los prisioneros cuando aquellas sombras negras se acercaban a ellos.

Fuese como fuese, Sirius Black estaba temblando, y sus dedos sucios y desgastados tiritaban como cada día, durante hacía más de cuatro años. Ya no llevaba la cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, y no podía imaginarse cuanto más tendría que aguantar.

En ese momento se encontraba hecho un ovillo, apoyado en la empedrada pared de su prisión, intentando resguardarse del frío abrazando su cuerpo con sus delgados brazos.

Bajó apesadumbradamente su mirada a ellos¿qué había pasado con el Sirius Black que era antes? con ese joven tan atractivo y deseado… Ahora no era más que un hombre delgaducho, sucio y que aparentaba muchos años más de los 28 que tenía.

Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, mientras levantaba la mirada, y observaba su alrededor. No podía verse nada con claridad. En aquel lugar todo eran tinieblas, y tampoco necesitaba ver nada para imaginarse lo que habría en el resto de Azcaban: frío, muchísimo frío.

Dirigió entonces la vista a su derecha, al lugar que hasta hacía unos pocos días había ocupado su compañero de celda, un famoso mortífago; hasta que los dementores se habían llevado definitivamente su alma. En su lugar, ahora sólo había un gran rollo de pergamino, que nunca había separado de él, junto con un pequeño tintero. Siempre decía que lo necesitaba, que necesitaba escribir, desahogarse para no volverse loco. Pero por lo visto la escritura no había sido suficiente contra la oscura fuerza de los dementores.

Sirius suspiró mirando el techo. Aún no conseguía saber cómo aquellas criaturas no habían podido con él todavía. Cada día, hacerles frente era más insoportable. Era increíble la capacidad de hundirte que tenían esos… monstruos. Iban apoderándose de tu alma, poco a poco, matándote despacio… lenta y dolorosamente, absorbiendo tus recuerdos uno tras otro, hundiéndote en la miseria, haciéndote olvidar los motivos que tenías para vivir, si es que quedaba alguno.

Sirius ya no podía acordarse de ellos, y se habría derrumbado con facilidad…pero no. Tenía que aguantar, y asesinar a Peter Pettigrew. Por su culpa estaba allí, por su culpa su mejor amigo estaba muerto, por su culpa su ahijado no tenía a nadie¡POR SU CULPA!

En esos momentos, un cuervo comenzó a revolotear a su alrededor, sacándole de su ensimismamiento, y observó sus movimientos con fastidio.

Los graznidos de aquel animal retumbaban en la celda, y conforme pasaron los minutos, Sirius comenzó a hartarse de su presencia. Tomó fuerzas y se abalanzó contra el cuervo, para arrancarle una pluma y ahuyentarlo. El ave, al notar las intenciones del animago, trató de defenderse, y le picó la mano a Sirius, quien profirió un grito de dolor, y con más furia que antes, arrancó una de sus negras plumas al cuervo, que salió volando tan rápido como pudo de allí.

La sangre manaba de la herida del mago, pero él a penas se percató, y empezó a pensar en un buen uso que darle a su pluma.

Comenzó a acariciarse el brazo con ella, presa del aburrimiento, y su vello se erizó ante este acto. Mientras seguía con su placentera tarea, paseaba su vista distraídamente por el suelo, oyendo el agua que goteaba del techo y golpeaba sonoramente el suelo. Cualquier ruido, incluso ese, le parecía interesante estando en aquel lugar, donde no tenía nada que hacer… salvo esperar… esperar y rezar que aunque fuese por un solo día los dementores se olvidaran de él.

Su respiración estaba agitada. Una vez más la ira se había apoderado de él, e intentó relajarse. Sabía que eso acabaría con él, y no podía permitirlo. Debía continuar, pero ¿para qué?

Estaba derrumbado, sin nada a lo que echar de menos… nada excepto… excepto a un recuerdo que ni todo Azcaban podría borrar.

_"Amy…"_ -dijo en un susurro

Estaba seguro de que si seguía vivo era por ella, por su recuerdo alegre, imborrable en su mente. Aún en sus más temidas pesadillas, aparecía ella, con su inocente sonrisa, dándole esperanzas de escapar. Amy siempre había estado allí, siempre junto a él, haciéndole reír como nadie. Era tan… alegre. No había nadie capaz de no contagiarse de su risa, y Sirius no solo lo había hecho sino que se había enamorado perdidamente de ella desde el día en que la vio. Y gracias a eso había sido el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida con Amy, y precisamente eran esos recuerdos los que le daban fuerzas de continuar, de no rendirse. Daría todo por ella, aguantaría el mismísimo infierno por sus ojos… esos ojos suavemente rasgados, de un color avellana que jamás olvidaría, así mil dementores fueran a por él.

A pesar de ellos, podía recordar perfectamente todos los momentos que pasaron juntos. Aquellos días paseando con ella junto al lago, de la mano, sin importarle que alguien pudiera verles; hablando alegremente de profesores, quidditch, y cualquier cosa, que dicha por ella, le parecía lo más interesante oído jamás.

Y cómo olvidar aquellas tardes lluviosas, en las que la tormenta les impedía salir del castillo, y tenían que resguardarse en la sala común. Recordaba que ella temía a las tormentas más que a nada en el mundo… y él adoraba calmarla, abrazarla y besarla diciendo que pronto pasaría, mientras ella se acurrucaba en sus brazos y cerraba los ojitos relajándose poco a poco.

Ahora era él el desprotegido, él era quien tenía miedo, y necesitaba a esa chica más que nunca, necesitaba que ella le abrazara tal y como lo hacía él hacía apenas unos años.

Recordaba también, por supuesto, sus besos. Unos besos procedentes de unos labios tímidos y finos, que le hacían perder la cordura. Aún le parecía poder sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, los dos¿o uno solo? Amaba tanto a aquella chica que a veces le parecía que fuera parte de él… y ahora lo estaba comprobando, pues sin ella estaba muriendo.

Le vino entonces a la mente el momento en el que se decidió por fin a sentar cabeza, para la sorpresa de muchos… bueno, para qué mentir, para sorpresa de todos. Ni qué decir tiene que él nunca se había considerado un hombre de una única mujer, pero también era cierto que Amy le había cambiado.

**Flashback**

Sirius Black descansaba tumbado e la hierba del jardín de su casa, contemplando las estrellas, que parecían brillar más que nunca esa noche.

El sonido de los grillos fue interrumpido por un suspiro que sonó a su lado. Amy Becket descansaba junto a él, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Este, por su parte, estaba nervioso. Había planeado durante toda la semana este momento, y todo estaba saliendo a la perfección; pero ahora tocaba la parte más difícil, y pese a que se había preparado qué decirle, parecía que las palabras no querían salir de su boca.

_"La noche está preciosa¿verdad?"-_dijo ella

Él asintió con la cabeza y pasó su mano sobre la de la chica, que entonces se giró un poco para mirarle, y sonrió dulcemente. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, y se fijo en que sus ojos brillaban más intensamente que nunca.

_"Amy…"_

_"¿Mmh?"_

_"Yo…"_

_"Tú… "_-dijo impaciente

Él rió y le dijo:

_"Sabes que te quiero¿verdad?"_

Ella fue entonces quien rió.

_"Pues… una idea me hacía…"_

Sirius le hizo la burla y ella, sin dejar de reírse se giró completamente, quedando recostada sobre él, y le dio un suave beso en los labios, que él agradeció con una sonrisa.

_"Sí, lo sé."_ –susurró Amy- _"y yo también a ti…"_

_"¿De verdad?"_

Ella le miró muy seriamente.

_"Sirius Black, llevamos saliendo seis años¿y aún no sabes que te quiero?"_

_"No… no es eso… pero… yo… quiero decir… ¿me quieres en serio o solo te gusto mucho?"_

Ella levantó la ceja divertida mientras él comenzó a desesperarse, y dijo entre risas:

_"¿A qué viene todo esto, Sirius?"_

_"Yo…"-_dijo nervioso- "_tú… eres muy especial para mí y… jamás había querido a nadie tanto como te quiero a ti"_- Amy sonrió- _"y llevamos juntos ya seis años… y tenemos 24 y… bueno… yo…"_

_"¿Sí?"_ –preguntó mirándole-

Él la miró unos segundos a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos, podría pasarse el resto de su vida así, simplemente observándola. Era tan guapa… Entonces se armó de valor como nunca lo había hecho, y con voz un poco temblorosa dijo:

_'¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Amy?"_

Ella solo pudo abrir la boca de la sorpresa, con la alegría dibujada en su rostro, pero sin decir nada. Él empezó a impacientarse, y se dispuso a decir algo, cuando ella se abalanzó sobre él y lo calló con un beso.

_"Claro que quiero, tonto."_ –dijo sonriente

Esas palabras aceleraron el corazón del chico, que sonrió más feliz que nunca, y la abrazó con fuerza riendo:

_"Te quiero, Amy. Te quiero, te quiero ¡te quiero!"_

Ella rió con él:

_"Y yo a ti… Dios mío, Sirius… yo…"_ -una lágrima cayó por su mejilla- _"no sabes lo feliz que me haces…"_

Él le secó la lágrima sonriendo y la volvió a besar. La besó como nunca lo había hecho, sin poder todavía creerse que estaba besando a su futura esposa. Pero lo que entonces no se imaginaba es que aquel día que prometía ser el mejor de su vida iba a terminar siendo el peor día de la vida de ambos.

**Fin del flashback**

Se estremeció al recordar cómo en ese momento las sombras irrumpieron en su casa, y lo separaron de su Amy, que no entendía nada, y miraba desconcertada a su alrededor, mientras él pedía a gritos que se le explicara de qué se le acusaba. Pero no le dieron respuestas; solo lo separaron de ella, que lloraba amargamente, suplicándole que no se marchara, que no la dejara sola… pero él no pudo hacer nada, ya que se lo llevaron rápidamente, mientras gritaba su nombre como si su vida se fuera en ello…

Poco después fue cuando supo que se le acusaba de haber matado a Lily y James Potter. Y no pudo más que reírse por no llorar. ¿Enserio pensaban que él iba a ser capaz de traicionar a su mejor amigo? Pero pese a que lo intentó, nadie le creyó. Nadie. Y pensaba que saldría de allí en unos días… quizás unas semanas, hasta que se dieran cuenta de la verdad.

Pero ese día nunca llegó, y cuatro años más tarde seguía allí, en medio de un infierno, sin saber cuanto más tendría que esperar. Y no había vuelto a ver a Amy, y ni siquiera sabía si algún día la volvería a ver.

Sus ojos entonces chocaron de nuevo con el pergamino y el tintero. Miró a su pluma y se detuvo unos segundos. En un impulso se levantó débilmente y los cogió, regresando a su lugar.

Con ambas cosas entre las manos, comenzó a pensar en algo de lo que escribir, y así comprobar si era cierto lo que decían de que ayudaba a no perder la cordura.

Cerró los ojos. Pese a sus intentos, no se le ocurría nada sobre lo que escribir. Era irónico relatar un cuento de hadas, cuando él estaba en el mismísimo infierno, por lo que desechó inmediatamente la idea. De todas formas, a él jamás se le había dado bien escribir…

En aquel momento, la sonrisa de esa chica volvió a su mente, y abrió los ojos instintivamente. Amy… la echaba TANTO de menos… si pudiera verla… si solamente pudiera decirle lo mucho que la quería… todo lo que la extrañaba…

Fue entonces cuando sus temblorosas manos cobraron vida propia, mojando la pluma en el tintero, y con una caligrafía apenas legible escribió unas palabras que salían desde lo más profundo de su alma… que lo mataban más aún que los dementores.

"_**Cuatro años de felicidad intercalada,**_

_**Cuatro años de desconfiadas miradas,**_

_**Una historia de amor interrumpida,**_

_**¡Maldita sea¡Maldita sea mi vida!**_

Mojó de nuevo la pluma en el tintero, los versos pasaban rápidamente por su mente, sin darle tiempo a pensar de donde provenía ese repentino talento, fruto del dolor, de la angustia y de la melancolía de percatarse de que había perdido al amor de su vida. Se mordió el labio inferior, y siguió escribiendo:

_**Una rosa ha nacido entre mis manos,**_

_**Y sus púas mi sangre han derramado,**_

_**Sangre que brota del fondo del corazón,**_

_**¡Maldita sea¿Qué pasó con mi razón?**_

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, mientras sus manos seguían esforzándose por moverse, y de su mente seguían surgiendo frases y pensamientos que le habían torturado durante estos cuatro años.

_**Y ahora me encuentro en medio de este lago,**_

_**Con los pelos de punta, recuerdos del pasado.**_

_**Y con la frente arrugada, mirando la explanada, **_

_**Y pensando en ella, que me dio todo por nada.**_

Cada palabra que escribía, cada roce de la pluma con el pergamino, le rasgaba el corazón, rompiéndolo cada vez más, poco a poco… y se detuvo unos instantes. ¿Y si Amy no estaba sufriendo tanto como él imaginaba? Y si… ¿y si ella le había olvidado¿O había encontrado a alguien? Enérgicamente hundió la pluma en el tintero, haciendo que volcara, y no se preocupó por recogerlo antes de que la mayor parte de la tinta se derramara. Se sentía tan impotente…

_**No puedo olvidar su cuerpo desnudo,**_

_**Y me revienta pensar que puede estar encima suyo,**_

_**Cuando pienso que alguien te puede probar,**_

_**Te lo juro, el corazón se me hace un nudo…**_

Sollozando, y con apenas fuerzas siguió escribiendo sin detenerse, sin preocuparse por que la pluma casi no marcaba en aquel sucio pergamino; sin percatarse de que desde su mano caía un hilo de sangre, que goteaba sobre los versos que en ese instante escribía, dejando pequeñas gotas rojas, mezclándose con las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, y con la tinta cada vez más invisible…

_**Tranquila, mi vida. He roto con el pasado.**_

_**Mil caricias para decirte, que siete vidas tiene un gato.**_

_**¡Seis vidas ya he quemado!**_

_**Y esta última la quiero vivir, a tu lado.**_

_**A tu lado…"**_

Terminó de escribir, con una lágrima perfilando su mejilla, y mirando el techo dobló el pergamino que nunca enviaría.

Un día volaré lejos, Amy… -dijo apoyando su cabeza en la pared, mirando por una pequeña rendija que a penas dejaba ver un tenue reflejo de la luna- ...muy lejos.

* * *

**gracias por leer, **

**va dedicado**

**a todos**

**los miembros**

**de la orden Siriusana.**

**oOoOo SIRIUS VIVE, yo creo en él oOoOo**

**DREAM-KAT**

**(dejad reviews, xfa)**


End file.
